Although fabric color coordination plays such an important role in interior decoration concerning drapery, bedspread, wallpaper and furniture, lampshades tend to remain a drab beige or some neutral color in order not to clash with the color of other objects in the room. This is because of the difficulty involved in obtaining a lampshade using a fabric of one's choice. If one wants a lampshade using a fabric of one's choice to coordinate with the drapery or bedspread, it is necessary to have the factory custom-make the lampshade, incurring considerable expense. The use of a lampshade cover made of the fabric of one's choice to cover the plain lampshade would solve the problem. However, up till now, the methods used to make pleated lampshade covers involve punching holes in the lampshade for attachment, or using adhesives to glue the cover on. This damages the lampshade and makes it unavailable for future use without the lampshade cover, or when another cover is needed. Moreover, shipping the lampshade could result in damage during shipment. Another problem is the need for shipping the lampshade in bulky containers, incurring high expenses. Another drawback of the usual hole-punching method or glueing method is the difficulty of using these methods even by professionals. An attempt at overcoming these difficulties was described by Burke (1940) using elastic bands for attachment. However, using the art described by Burke, one can only produce unpleated or flat-pleated covers, not accordion-pleats, which are more decorative. Moreover, with the Burke method, the elastic bands are attached to the edges of the fabric at its upper and lower ends, hence making them visible. The purse-string effect of the elastic bands also causes it to look like a dust-jacket rather than a decorative item.
The objective of the present invention is to overcome all the difficulties described above, and provide an accordion-pleated lampshade cover that coordinates with the decor of the room, that can be made from a variety of fabric of different color and design, that can be changed easily and as often as necessary without damage to the lampshade.
Another important objective of the invention is to provide a lampshade cover with accordion-pleats that does not look like a dust-jacket or cover, but resembles a professionally customised lampshade.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a lampshade cover that is not only a decorative item, but that can also be economically and easily made. The customer who wants a lampshade cover customised should not have to send the lampshade to the shop, incurring significant expense of shipping and possible damage during shipment.